blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Northern Stars - Tribe of Whistling Pines
The Tribe of Whistling Pines is a roleplay group in the Northern Stars roleplay. Hub page: Link Current thread: Link About The Tribe once lived much like the Tribe of Rushing Water, though they were less isolated than their canon counterparts. They lived in harmony with the other Clans, attending Gatherings and respecting borders. However, after a particularly long famine and a rather self-indulgent leader, the cats of the Tribe rose against their selfish leader, spearheaded by a young and popular cat named Swift Gale that Steals Breath. They appointed Gale as their leader, but soon things began to change. The Tribe has only one position of power, the Stoneteller. They act as both leader and healer to the group, and make all decisions unless they decide otherwise. Cats are assigned to be a prey-hunter or cave guard at birth, and at 8 moons, they become to-be's, who are trained by the Tribe as a whole. When the Stoneteller deems them ready, they will become full-fledged prey-hunters/cave guards. Territory The Tribe lives on a fairly isolated, windy plateau among the rocks and crevices. Part of the plateau is covered in a pine forest that's sheltered from the gusts, which is where their camp is located. They live in a clearing, with the Stoneteller's den in the roots of a tree. All the other cats sleep in smaller dens around the camp or in nests on the forest floor. The other side of the plateau is covered in barren, windy meadows. The highest of the rocky hills in the territory is called Mooncatcher's Peak. History The Tribe was formed out of small bands of cats who lived up in the windy pine forests. After a young traveller to their group, teaching them the ways of the many other Tribes scattered across the lands, they adopted both the name and the lifestyle of a Tribe. Their territory has never been prey-rich, and many famines have struck throughout their history. The most severe and recent famine began a generation or two ago and ever since the Tribe has been in a state of minor chaos. After the groups were cut off from the Moonrocks, Gale saw an opportunity. He claimed to have received a sign from StarClan that told him to take control, which is exactly what he did. Their territory still couldn't feed their ever-growing population, so Gale began to raid other Clans' territories for food. They stopped having diplomatic relationships with other groups, isolated themselves and began to be considered a rogue group by some. However, a small few cats that are against Gale and his supporters try to escape the Tribe by night and swim to the Shell Society. Many cats drown on this voyage since they do not know where the shallow sandbars and the land bridge is and the bridge is covered by the high tide at night when the borders are not heavily guarded. The majority of cats still support Gale. While he doesn't follow the warrior code, the code never did much for the Tribe cats anyway. The other groups never stepped in to help them, so why should they be allies? Even if the fresh-kill is stolen, it still feeds your kits. Diplomatic relations don't bring prey or sunlight, so Gale is still a very popular leader despite attacking patrols and stealing prey from the Frostpath Alliance. Allegiances NS Main Allegiances: Link Stoneteller SWIFT GALE THAT STEALS BREATH (GALE) - Fluffy, silver shaded tom with dark green eyes and a thick tail (Played by Willowlight7) *'To-be: MALLOW' Prey-hunters GOOSE THAT SOARS WITH CLOUDS (GOOSE) - Greyish-brown she-cat with dark dappled and golden-brown eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) DEW SLIDING OFF LEAF (DEW) - Slender tortoiseshell tom with a white tail-tip and leaf-green eyes (Played by Craterpaw4) GORSE COVERED BY WHITE FROST (GORSE) - Pretty cream she-cat with indigo eyes (Played by Waterwitch555) DEER THAT RIPPLES IN WATER'S REFLECTION (DEER) - Light ginger-and-white she-cat with a completely white tail and gray eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) Camp-guards HAWK THAT ALIGNS WITH SUN (HAWK) - Silver tabby calico with viridian green eyes and a faint scar on his shoulder (Played by Flowerpeta01) FLURRY OF LITTLE SNOWFLAKES (FLURRY) - Snow-white tom with faint silver flecks and aventurine-green eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) To-be's Stoneteller MALLOW NEAR LARGE TOAD (MALLOW) - Blue pointed tom with hazel eyes and a stubby tail (Played by WaterWitch555) Prey-hunters WHISTLE OF FROSTED BREEZE (WHISTLE) - Spiky furred silver tabby she-cat with white markings, tall, smoky gray ears, and dark-midnight blue eyes (Played by Rainstep124) Camp-Guards FINCH GLIDING ON WIND (FINCH) - Pale greyish-silver she-cat with white paws, chest, tail-tip, and green eyes (Played by OakwhiskerFTW) Queens and kits LEAF THAT FLUTTERS IN BREEZE (LEAF) - Thich-furred chocolate torbie she-cat with copper eyes (Played by Willowlight7) * WILLOW THAT SHINES IN RAIN (RAIN) - Black-and-orange she-cat with blue eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) * ROBIN WHO PERCHES ON OAK BRANCH (ROBIN) - Thick-furred orange tom with copper-colored eyes (Played by Cheetahstar2334) Elders RISING BUBBLES IN TWISTING CREEK (RISE) - Black tom with white splotches and azure eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) Cats up for Adoption NAME - description; character of the Tribe and mate to Leaf (who is 50 moons) (created by Willowlight7) NAME - description; character of Tribe and kit of Leaf, is two moons of age, number of littermates is unspecified (created by Willowlight7)Category:Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay